The present invention relates to a new and distinct Calibrachoa hybrid that has been given the name ‘KLECA06126’. The claimed plant is the product of a controlled breeding program carried out by the inventor at Stuttgart, Germany. ‘KLECA06126’ was selected in 2005 from a group of seedlings that were obtained as a result of a cross in 2004 between female parent ‘X 436’ (unpatented) and male parent ‘W 403’ (unpatented). Asexual propagation of ‘KLECA06126’ was carried out in at Stuttgart in 2005 by cutting and by in vitro shoot-tip culture. The characteristics of the claimed plant have been shown to be stable and reproduce true to type through multiple generations of asexual propagation.
‘KLECA06126’ is distinguished as to novelty by the following characteristics:                1. Double flowers — more than five petals per flower        2. Good branching        3. Foliage resistant to stress and rain        
The claimed plant is distinguishable from its parents by a number of features, as set forth in Table 1 below.
TABLE 1‘X 436’‘W 403’‘KLECA06126’Flower typeDoubleSingleDoubleNumber of petalsMore than 55More than 5BranchingLess branchingGood branchingGood branching
‘KLECA06126’ can also be compared with similar variety ‘M. F. Pink (S51)’ (not patented). The double flower of ‘KLECA06126’ having more than 5 petals is distinguishable from the single, 5 petal flowers of ‘M. F. Pink (S51)’.